El primer amor de Toph
by Antina99
Summary: Toph se encuentra con alguien muy especial que no veía hace años... y que pronto se convertiría en alguien muy importante..., juntos tendrán que rescatar a sus amigos, sin saber un secreto que...


CAPITULO 01

Un encuentro inesperado

*Tohp desayunando sola en el comedor*

Katara: Veo que te levantaste temprano

Toph: Si… no pude dormir…

Katara: Tal vez sea porque hoy es tu cumpleaños

Toph: ¡Te acordaste!

Katara: Como no iba a acordarme…ya llevo siendo la primera en saludarte por 5 años… y … sé que no quieres una fiesta pero… ¿un regalo?

Toph: Con tal que no sea vestidos, zapatos ni maquillaje, por mi está bien.

Katara: Va a ser mejor que eso.

Toph: Bien. Ahora voy a entrenar

Katara: ¡Que! No vas a estar… pero…

Toph: Solo por un rato… vuelvo temprano para mi "regalo"

Katara: Bien

*Toph sale por el bosque y empieza a practicar, pero…*

Toph: ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

*Se oye a alguien corriendo y gritando *

Persona misteriosa: ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Toph: ¿Qué pasa?

Persona misteriosa: Esos hombres me persiguen…

Toph: ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué te quieres atrapar?

Persona misteriosa: Por robarles esto…

*La persona misteriosa saca de su bolsillo un anillo de zafiros azules*

Toph: Tú se los robaste… me parece justo que te atrapen… no tengo porque ayudarte

Persona misteriosa: Ellos le robaron a mi amiga… vine para devolvérselo.

Toph: Pero…

*Aparecen unos hombres robustos con espadas y armas muy filosas*

Hombre 1: Ya jovencito… no tienes a donde ir… danos el anillo.

Toph: Déjenlo en paz

Hombre 2: Jajajajajaja… No te metas niña

Toph: Aléjense o ya verán…

Todos los hombres: Jajajajajajajaja

Hombre 1: No nos hagas reír, eres una debilucha niñita, y creo que además, eres ciega.

Toph: Les advierto, no quiero hacerles daño…

Hombre 1: Jajajajajajaja…

Toph: ¡Ya basta!

*Toph lo hunde en el suelo, al igual que a todos los demás*

Hombre 2: ¡Que!, ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? Eres ciega…

Hombre 1: Sácanos ahora... o veras a que podemos llegar…

*Se fueron corriendo cuando*

Persona misteriosa: Pensando (¿Qué? ¿Ciega y con ese poder?, solo vi a una persona en todo el mundo que puede hacer lo que esta chica hace)

Toph: Jajajajajajja… quien se ríe ahora…jajajajaja

Persona misteriosa: ¿Toph?

Toph: ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?.. ¿Te conozco?

Persona misteriosa: Síiii…. Soy yo, El duque…, nos vimos por última vez en la nación del fuego... Cuando fue la coronación del señor del fuego Zuko.

Toph: ¡Duque¡… lo siento El duque...

El duque: No te preocupes… Pero mírate… has cambiado demasiado…

Toph: ¿Te parece? Pero tú también has cambiado, ya no te ves como un niño, ya eres mucho más grande, y veo que has estado haciendo ejercicios…

El duque: ¿Eso es un cumplido?... jajajajaja…, veo que te creció el cabello, y… hasta diría que… estas más… linda.

*Toph se sonroja*

Toph: Bien, como sea…, pero ni te creas...sigo siendo fuerte… incluso aún más.

El duque: Si ya vi…y... ¿Dónde están Aang y los demás?

Toph: Bueno Aang se fue a la nación del fuego para hablar con Zuko sobre temas políticos... ya sabes… horas y horas de aburrimiento, y… bueno los demás están en casa, ven con migo, se alegrarán mucho de verte…

El duque: Bien pero tengo que volver temprano… solo por un rato.

*En la casa de Aang*

Toph: ¡Chicossss!¡Miren a quien encontré!

El duque: Veo que viven bien… bonito lugar.

Toph: Gracias… pero tienes que agradecerlo Katara y Suki, ellas tienen un excelente gusto.

El duque: Tú también, tienes un estilo único… eres la única chica a la que le queda bien casi todo…

Toph: ¿A qué te refieres?

El duque: Si antes usabas pantalones y te veías…bonita... ahora usas un… ¿Qué estas llevando?

Toph: No estoy segura... lo encontré en una tienda de baratijas… y no se… me gustó mucho.

El duque: Pues te queda perfecto… creo que… ¿ Es un vestido?...

Toph: ¡Un vestido!, noooooo, yo odio los vestidos, me hubiera dado cuenta si es o no un vestido, este es más corto y flexible, y además tienes estas cosas que no sé cómo se llaman pero las tiene… es como un pantalón bastante pegado….pero que….eso no importa…

El duque: jajajajajajajaja

Toph: ¡¿Qué raro?!

El duque: ¿Qué pasa?

Toph: No hay nadie en casa… ¡Chicosss! ¡Hola! ¡Si esta es un abroma de cumpleaños… no me está gustando!

El duque: ¿Es tu cumpleaños?

Toph: Si… pero nunca lo sentí especial…es raro, pero está bien para mi

El duque: Escucha…

* El duque pone a Toph en frente de él*

El duque: Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras increíblemente fuerte y decidida…, me había puesto en la cabeza ser igual a ti, no temerle a nada, pero… justo ahora, me doy cuenta que le temes a una cosa…a… ser el centro de atención… sé que te puede asustar que todos se fijen en ti, pero a veces eso hace que seas especial, como…tú lo eres para mí…

Toph: Si… bueno, creo que es muy… interesante lo que dices…, bueno ahora tengo que buscar a mis amigos…ahora vuelvo…

El duque: (¿Qué me pasa? Toph… ha cambiado demasiado, antes la veía como una buena amiga… hasta como un buen amigo… pero ahora por primera vez la veo como una chica, como una muy bonita chica)

*Toph estaba buscando a sus amigos por toda la casa*

Toph: ¡Holaaa! ¡¿Dónde están?!

*El duque grita desde la otra habitación*

El duque: ¡Toph ven!

Toph: ¿Qué pasa?

El duque: Mira, es una nota

Toph: Pásamela

*Toph abre la nota*

Toph: No puede ser…

El duque: ¿Qué pasa?

Toph: Los secuestraron.

Pronto saldrá el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
